


Выходные в Лидсе

by Jay_999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reading and Leeds Festivals, Road Trip, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Однажды Гарри и Луи решают отправиться на фестиваль в Лидсе.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/gifts).



— Мы не успеваем на Offspring, — говорит Гарри, когда они проезжают поворот на Шеффилд.  
До Брэмхэм парка еще час пути, а на часах половина шестого.   
— Мы это выяснили еще в Лондоне, — замечает Луи, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.   
Гарри ничего не отвечает, и Луи готов поклясться, что слышит грустный вдох. Ему не нужно смотреть на Гарри, чтобы представить поджатые губы и опущенный взгляд.

Луи не знает, зачем Гарри напоминает об этом, словно это его вина. Ведь не Луи носился в последний момент, одновременно разговаривая по телефону с Эдом по телефону, который только вернулся с фестиваля, и собирая вещи с такой тщательностью, словно они собирались не на два дня, а на месяц. 

_— Стэн нашел нам палатку, у них все есть, — вздохнул Луи, сидя на кухонном столе и допивая вторую кружку полуденного чая.  
— Но нам же нужны спальник и подушка, — крикнул Гарри из гостиной.   
— Там разберемся, поехали уже, еще застрянем в пробке._

Конечно, он был прав. М1 и так всегда стоит субботними вечерами, а в дни фестиваля особенно. У Луи ноет шея, Гарри набирает что-то в телефоне — не то СМС, не то очередной бессмысленный твит, а по радио Мик Джаггер затягивает «Ты не можешь всегда получать, что хочешь».  
— Мы еще можем успеть на пару их последних песен. И точно успеваем на White Lies, — весело говорит Луи. — Как там у них… Давай состаримся вместе и умрем в один день.   
Он начинает петь единственную их песню, которую знает, специально не попадая в ноты. Гарри улыбается и убирает телефон.   
— Будешь петь песни о смерти?   
— В них глубокий смысл. Такой же глубокий, как и твой голос.   
Гарри громко смеется, и это определенно нравится Луи больше, чем тишина в салоне.  
— Да ну? — Гарри оказывается совсем рядом, шепчет на ухо и проводит ладонью по внутренней части бедра. — Расскажи же мне, насколько глубокий.   
Луи сглатывает. Похоже, климат-контроль в его «Порше» неисправен.   
— Боюсь, для этого нам придется остановиться, и тогда я не обещаю, что мы успеем хотя бы к последней песне.  
— Мне кажется, — Гарри не убирает руку и продолжает размеренно поглаживать его бедро, скользя рукой вверх и вниз, касаясь члена, — я уже смирился.  
Луи кивает, пытаясь дышать нормально, и крепче вцепляется в руль. Он сворачивает с хайвея при первой же возможности, надеясь, что место для парковки в возникшем впереди городишке найдется сразу же.   
Гарри смеется и подпевает Мику Джаггеру «но если постараешься, можешь получить всё, что нужно». 

*** 

— Чего вы так долго? — встречает их на парковке Стэн.   
— Тебе лучше не знать, — отмахивается Луи и берет из рук Гарри один из рюкзаков.   
Через несколько шагов он останавливается, окидывает взглядом походную одежду Стэна и морщится.  
— Гарри, ты ведь взял калоши?   
Тот смеется.  
— А кто говорил, что я слишком много всего беру с собой? Держи.   
— Ты все равно слишком долго собирался, — бросает Луи и садится в машину, чтобы сменить обувь.  
— Я знаю, что тебе со мной повезло, — улыбается Гарри, нависая над ним, облокотившись о дверцу.  
Луи ничего не отвечает, только притягивает его к себе за рубашку и целует.   
— Вы уже закончили? — доносится голос Стэна. — Такими темпами вы не только на Offspring, но и на Лето опоздаете. 

*** 

Они ставят палатку, которую раздобыл им Стэн. Точнее, ставят Гарри со Стэном, а Луи сидит, потягивает пиво и болтает со школьными друзьями, которые здесь уже второй день.   
— Что, последний раз решили побыть нормальными? — смеется Эмми. — Скоро станете знаменитыми и не сможете вот так просто приехать на фестиваль.   
— Сколько потеряете, — саркастично хмыкает Конни.   
— Не сможете жить в неудобной палатке, которая даже не устанавливается — подхватывает Джош, парень Эмми, указывая на перекошенную правую сторону палатки, над которой задумчиво смотрят Гарри со Стэном.   
— Ходить в калошах по грязи, — продолжает Эмми.  
— Стоять в очередях за пивом и едой.   
— Толпиться перед сценой. 

Самое главное, думает Луи. 

 

***

По окончанию первого вечера Гарри считает, что Джаред Лето — отличный шоумен, My Chemical Romance перебарщивает с продакшном, а у White Lies — шикарный барабанщик.

Гарри смотрит изучающе, впитывает все, буквально пожирает глазами сцену. Луи думает, что ему надо расслабиться, и предлагает выпить еще пива. 

— Представь, что мы тоже когда-нибудь здесь будем, — кивает Гарри на сцену, где Джаред Лето выплескивает воду в толпу.  
— Ага, хэдлайнерами.  
— Да я бы и третьей сцене был бы рад.  
Луи смеется, а потом ловит себя на мысли, что если бы год назад ему кто-то сказал, что он попадет на «Икс-фактор», что его включат в состав группы вместе с четырьмя незнакомцами, трое из которые станут его друзьями, а один — парнем, что они будут выступать по всей стране, запишут альбом, снимут клип и буду готовиться к запуску промо-тура….

— Обязательно будем, — заключает Луи, и Гарри разом начинает светиться от счастья.   
— Да?  
Иногда ему кажется, что Гарри совсем не понимает, как действует на людей его улыбка и горящие глаза, как сносит этой положительной энергией, обжигает, словно солнце в июльский полдень.

Иногда ему кажется, что Гарри совсем не понимает, как Луи от него сносит крышу.

— Обещаю.

 

*** 

Они перемещаются с одной площадки на другую, изучая местность, и после «Марсов» Луи уходит за пивом и пиццей вместе со Стэном, потому что есть им хочется больше, чем пробиваться вперед и занимать лучшие места. Гарри остается с Эмми и Джошем, и, вернувшись, Луи видит, что Гарри уже окружила группа девушек.   
Их периодически останавливают, чтобы сфотографироваться, но всегда извиняются и говорят, что голосовали за них. Гарри улыбается, крепко всех обнимает и желает оторваться на всю катушку. Гарри нравится внимание, а Луи все еще учится подавлять бурлящую в груди ревность, когда девушки влюблено смотрят на него и целуют в щеку. Он знает, что это максимум, на что они могут надеяться, и эта мысль заставляет его нехорошо улыбаться. 

Они стоят на My Chemical Romance, когда чувство такта у некоторых людей заканчивается, а алкоголь еще нет. 

— Это же эти, с «Икс-фактора»! — доносится до Луи грубый мужской голос.  
— Думаешь?  
— У меня сестра по ним тащится.  
Луи старается не слушать и переключиться на группу, но парни сзади говорят слишком громко. А может, это уже Луи привык к разговорам, взглядам и перешептываниям за спиной, и слух сам настраивается на эту частоту.   
— Эй, — чувствует он толчок в спину. — Нам не нравятся ваши песни.  
И пьяный гогот.  
— Пришли послушать, как надо петь.  
Не обращать внимания, решает Луи. Мнение пьяных уродов его не волнует.  
— Вас взяли только из-за ваших смазливых физиономий. Научитесь сначала петь.  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, и на том лица нет, он побледнел и, судя по поджатым губам, готов был разреветься.   
— Идите нахуй, — поворачивается Луи и смотрит на двух парней, которые едва держатся на ногах.   
Они ржут, указывая на них банками «Хайнекена», и повторяют как заведенные «научитесь петь». 

Он чувствует, как качает Гарри рядом от эмоций, и хочется защитить его, отвлечь, или сказать «не обращай внимания». Он кладет руку на спину Гарри и чувствует, как тот сразу же расслабляется. Луи ловит его взгляд и улыбается.

*** 

Они отрываются почти до самого утра. В час ночи Луи со Стэном уходят смотреть на огромный костер и фаер-шоу, оставляя Гарри танцующим под Spice Girls. Через час они возвращаются и находят Гарри в том же состоянии, разве что музыка сменилась с девяностых на нулевые — играет ремикс Эминема.   
Они выдыхаются к четырем: Луи шепчет «хочу спать», и Гарри кивает. Они заваливаются в палатку. Луи падает на матрас, закрывает глаза и лениво думает, что на секс у него сил не осталось. Гарри ползает по палатке, перемещая сумки, доставая подушки и раскрывая спальный мешок.   
— Не думал, что «Марсы» вживую так хороши, — начинает Луи, игнорируя шум и гудение в голове. — Мне они никогда не нравились, особенно когда они только вошли в моду, хотя Джаред, конечно, крутой чувак, с этим не поспоришь, и актер, да, ты фильм про Джона Ленона видел? Вообще чума. Но музыка какая-то совсем, знаешь, вроде и тексты хорошие, и все при них, а тут прям…

— Тс, — Гарри прикладывает палец к его губам. Луи открывает глаза и смотрит, как тот внимательно что-то слушает, наклонив голову. Он засматривается на кудри и полные губы.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, и Луи думает, что Гарри сильно перебрал, и может впал в какую-то своеобразную нирвану.   
А потом...  
Стон. Громкий женский стон. Из палатки рядом.  
Оба прыскают.  
— Кому-то очень хорошо, — сквозь смех замечает Гарри.  
— А тебе нравится подслушивать, я смотрю, — веселится Луи. — Признайся, тебя это заводит.  
— Что? — смотрит на него во все глаза Гарри. — Нет!   
Возможно, даже алкоголь не может вытеснить из Гарри некоторые правила приличия. Луи облизывается, глядя на Гарри снизу вверх, на его длинные ресницы, опущенный взгляд, и покрасневшие щеки. Их окружает облако из запахов пота, костра и алкоголя. 

А потом из соседней палатки снова доносится стон, более продолжительный, переходящий в хныканье, и характерные шлепки.  
— Хорошо, — сдается Гарри севшим голосом. — Заводит.  
Луи мгновенно опрокидывает его на матрас, подминая под себя, и жестко целует. Его-то завело уже давно. Возможно, еще год назад.   
— Гарри, — шепчет Луи между поцелуями, слизывая капли пота с его шеи, груди и живота. — Грязный мальчишка.

 

*** 

— Гарри! Гарри! Проснись. — Луи теребит Гарри за плечо, пока тот не издает звуки возмущения. — Нас заливает.  
Гарри что-то мычит в ответ и натягивает спальник до макушки. Луи злится и с силой кусает в плечо, так что тот вскрикивает.  
— Луи, — бурчит он, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. — Тебе приснилось, спи.  
— Гарольд! На моей стороне вода, и скоро нас унесет в чертов Эйр, если ничего не сделать.  
Гарри наконец открывает глаза и прислушивается. По палатке барабанит дождь, а капли стекают вниз по ткани, сливаясь в ручейки. Они словно на чертовом корабле во время шторма.  
— Подвинься ко мне, у меня сухо, — предлагает Гарри через пару секунд.  
— Ты отлично решаешь проблемы.  
Гарри вздыхает, поднимается и изучает масштабы бедствия. Луи перекатывается на место Гарри — там тепло, он утыкается носом в подушку и втягивает привычный, успокаивающий запах молока с медом.   
— Засранец, — доносится до него голос Гарри, и затем звук дергающейся молнии в палатке: тот приподнимает брезент и вычерпывает воду.  
— Мы в чертовой желтой подводной лодке.  
— Скорее на корабле. 

Через пару минут он ныряет обратно под спальник, забрасывает руки на Луи и прижимается к нему всем телом. Луи обнимает подушку, а Гарри обнимает Луи. Идеально.  
По палатке все еще барабанит ливень, снаружи кто-то матерится, но Луи уже не обращает на это внимания, проваливаясь в сон.

Он открывает глаза от щекотки в районе лопаток. Он не сразу соображает, что это Гарри водит ногтями вверх и вниз по спине, другой рукой сжимая ягодицы, и целует в шею. Луи старается не обращать внимания, но, поняв, что ему удалось его разбудить, Гарри начинает вполне откровенно дышать в ухо так глубоко и сильно, как только может. Луи переворачивается под ним и вопросительно смотрит.  
— Теперь я не могу заснуть, — улыбается своей чеширской улыбкой Гарри, которая всегда означает только одно — не отвертишься.  
Луи хмыкает. Что ж, справедливо. Теперь его очередь решать проблемы. Он ловит губы Гарри в поцелуе и двигает ногой, проезжаясь по промежности, вызывая у Гарри стон.

Они не замечают, когда прекращается дождь.

*** 

Утром, которое для них наступает после обеда, они стоят в очереди в душ, и Луи проклинает все на свете. Кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность. Двадцать минут уж точно, даже с учетом, что до этого место в очереди им удерживала Эмми. Луи даже кажется, что чем ближе они к цели, тем дольше и дольше моются люди.  
— Знаешь, я могу и не мыться, — говорит в какой-то момент Гарри. — Могу дотерпеть до завтра.   
— Тогда спать будешь на улице. Один, — хмурится Луи. Что-то это не очень похоже на наказание для Гарри, скорее для него самого. Он ловит себя на мысли, что Гарри действительно способен на это. Грязный Гарри.  
— Я знаю, как ускорить процесс! — громко заявляет Луи, отгоняя неуместные мысли. — Все должны мыться по двое.   
— Мне нравится эта идея, — кивает Гарри и по выражению его глаз Луи понимает, что зря это сказал. — Мы должны попробовать, — продолжает тот, и его взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего. — Задать всем пример.   
Он выглядит вполне решительно. Луи читает по глазам «давай же, тебе что, слабо, я знаю, что ты хочешь».  
— Ты мне спинку потрешь, — улыбается Гарри. — И не только.  
Луи чувствует, как горят уши. Парень перед ними оборачивается, и ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю.   
А лучше заскочить в душевую кабинку, втащить туда Гарри и потереть ему так, чтобы тот выл, стонал и пожалел о том, что сам начал.

Впереди началось движение — очередь уменьшилась на одного человека. Перед ними остался один человек.   
— Давай, тебе же хочется, — веселился Гарри, понизив голос до шепота. Его г лаза блестели и Луи знал, какие картинки сейчас мелькали в голове у этого засранца. За прошедший год он так и не смог понять, как за этой невинной мордашкой и очаровательными кудрями может скрываться развратное чудовище, от слов которого иногда горели уши, щеки и не только. 

— Ну, давай, — ноет Гарри, и с силой проводит рукой по спине, когда они оказываются перед самыми душевыми. — Все равно же будешь дрочить, представляя меня.   
Луи заскакивает в открывшуюся кабинку, ловя напоследок ухмылку Гарри, быстро раздевается и встает под холодный поток. Он ведет рукой вдоль члена и думает, что это Гарри так просто с рук не сойдет. 

***

Эти два дня — череда бесконечных глупостей и идиотских выходок. Они прыгают с тарзанки, обливают друг друга из водных пистолетов, участвуют во всех ярмарочных конкурсах, и ничего не выигрывают. Луи говорит, что не сдвинется с места, пока хоть что-нибудь не выиграет. Спустя шесть подходов все пираты на корабле уничтожены, звенит победный звонок и Луи выбрасывает руку в победном жесте. Девушка аплодирует и протягивает ему желтую уточку в качестве приза. Гарри не может перестать смеяться и делать «кря-кря» еще целый час.  
Гарри идет спать днем, потому что ночью ни черта не выспался, и Луи скучает.  
Они со Стэном выменивают шампунь и пару банок «Ред Булла» на костюмы Супермена и Человека-паука на пару часов у группы ребят по соседству и разгуливают в них, забираясь на обеденные столы, развлекая людей и фотографируясь со всеми подряд.   
Луи выжидает два часа и затем забирается в палатку прямо в костюме. Внутри жарко. Гарри спит, прижимая к груди подушку.   
— Луи, дай поспать, будь человеком, — отмахивается Гарри, когда тот прыгает сверху, начиная теребить за плечо и напевая отчего-то Wonderwall.   
— Я не просто человек, — заявляет Луи. — Я Человек-паук!   
Гарри улыбается в подушку, и Луи думает, что шампунь того стоил.

***

Луи зависает перед палаткой с кепками со смешными надписями, пока Гарри скупает браслеты и подвески ручной работы.  
— Зачем тебе столько? — удивленно смотрит Луи на Гарри, который сидит за столиком и разглядывает свои новые побрякушки: часть из метала, часть из дерева.  
— Это же круто! — заявляет Гарри и протягивает ему подвеску с надписью «Blackbird» и дроздом на фоне.   
— Ты же не будешь их все разом носить.   
Гарри смотрит на него как на полоумного.  
— Так на подарки. Найлу понравится, — он протягивает браслет с надписью «Смейся, люби, живи».   
Луи кивает, садится рядом и ждет, пока Гарри сфотографирует все по отдельности и сложит все обратно в пакет.   
Вечером они покупают по футболке и рюкзаку на память. 

*** 

— Пошли ближе к сцене, — предлагает Гарри.  
Луи думает, что это совершенно идиотская идея. А среди них он главный по идиотским идеям и точно знает в них толк. Но эта — даже для него перебор. Pulp должны выйти на сцену с минуты на минуту, впереди уже давка, и кажется, что все семьдесят тысяч человек пришли к главной сцене. Они стоят сбоку недалеко от монитора, и Луи считает, что у них отличные места.  
Но Гарри другого мнения. Он тянет его за руку через толпу и они оказываются в самом эпицентре раньше, чем Луи успевает запротестовать.  
В какой-то момент оказывается, что пробираться уже некуда и они тормозят. Луи поворачивает голову и не может разглядеть, где заканчивается толпа — кажется, что вернуться назад также сложно, как и пробраться вперед. Их сдавливает со всех сторон, и он утыкается носом в огромный желтый рюкзак азиата ростом с пальму. Он пытается развернуться, но тут в рот попадают волосы рыжей девушки, стоящей справа. Луи чертыхается и запрокидывает голову, глядя вверх. На темном небе ползут облака, закрывая луну, оставляя только ее размытый образ и свет.

Когда очередной локоть впивается ему в бок, Луи все выбешивает. Просыпается невиданная ранее социофобия, ненависть к толпе, желание выбраться отсюда и остаться в одиночестве. Или вдвоем…

Он смотрит на Гарри — тот смеется с Джошем, и, кажется, их все вполне устраивает. Все это время Луи держит его за футболку, словно боится, что Гарри унесет толпа. 

В какой-то момент сзади начинают толкаться, спрессовывая и так плотную толпу, и получают толчок обратно. Слышны вперемешку смех и раздраженные выкрики. Их качает из стороны в сторону, как чертов маятник. Луи злится и хочет после всех к черту. Он с силой цепляется за Гарри, а потом чувствует сильный толчок в спину и оказывается с Гарри лицом к лицу, прижатые друг к другу вплотную. Луи зависает, рассматривая потрескавшиеся от ветра губы, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не поцеловать их. Гарри тянет его за плечо, поворачивая, и обнимает сзади поперек груди. Как в гребаной «Горбатой горе».  
Луи ощущает Гарри всем телом, слышит его дыхание надо ухом, и наконец успокаивается. Как раз в этом время на сцену выходит группа, и уши закладывает от свиста. 

Все вокруг достают телефоны и вытягивают вверх, и в один момент Луи кажется, что со всех сторон их окружили камеры.   
В это время раздаются удары по барабанам, и у толпы сносит крышу.   
Гарри целует его в губы. Так быстро, что Луи не успевает ничего сообразить. Он поворачивается в Гарри, но тот смотрит на сцену и свистит, словно ничего не произошло.

Улыбка расползается по лицу сама собой, и Луи тоже присоединяется к свисту.   
Здесь они никому не нужны. 

***

В два часа ночи все только начинается, и они теряют остатки рассудка все на той же танцплощадке. Стэн с Джошем вываливаются в грязи и выстраивают пирамиду вместе с другими парнями, а Эмми хохочет и фотографирует это.  
Им нужно вернуться в Лондон к десяти утра на репетицию, потому что таков был уговор, и Луи думает, что вместо чая на завтрак у них будет по банке «Ред Булла».  
— Хочешь спать? — спрашивает Гарри, и Луи мотает головой. Черта с два они сегодня будут спать.   
Гарри улыбается, лезет обниматься и тянет его в сторону, туда, где темно и нет людей. Луи хмыкает — их отсутствия никто не заметит. 

Они уезжают на рассвете, когда все, наконец, расходятся по палаткам, и музыка на танцплощадке меняется на однотипное «туц-туц».   
Впереди пустая трасса, а на спидометре семьдесят миль в час. Рядом на пассажирском сидении, повернувшись к окну, спит Гарри, и от его равномерного сопения на лице Луи появляется улыбка. Он смотрит вперед на знак «Лондон — 50 миль» и думает, что они еще обязательно вернутся на фестиваль в Лидсе.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое Силвер за отбетку! <3


End file.
